


Connection Error

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bigs and littles are known, Discussion of potential inappropriate Big/Little relationships, F/F, Invasion of Privacy, Iron Man 2, Little Bobbi Morse, Little Maria Hill, Littleverse, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phase 2, References to past cookie jar missions, Tony Pepper and Happy are mentioned in this fic but don't actually appear yet, Voyeurism, little Natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: Natasha checks in with her girlfriends after meeting with Tony Stark for the first time.Takes place during Iron Man 2 and is the first story in Phase 2 of the Littleverse





	Connection Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's finally here! Phase 2 of the Marvel Cinematic Littleverse! This is just a teaser oneshot fic to start things off, the next one will properly introduce Tony and Pepper into the series. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  **Important** \- this fic deals with non consensual video recording of someones private living spaces. i'm not going to tag it non-con since Natasha isn't really bothered by it (and is technically allowing it to happen), but incase it bothers any of you readers out there I wanted to throw this warning up

When Natasha finally hit the “connect to video chat” link the image that appeared on her laptop was not _quite_ what she’d been imagining. It was her girlfriends, sure, but the figure that was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table was not at all the Ria that she’d left back in Washington DC a week and a half ago.

“Oh my God! What happened to you!? Ria, sweetie, are you alright? Blink twice if you need help,” Natasha half laughed, half internally panicked as she took in the sight before her. The six year old Little was _covered_ in what looked like really inexpensive halloween face paint. Only it was being applied as if it were _actual_ makeup, and by the last person that Natasha would ever have pegged for a “makeover artist”.

“Hah hah,” Bobbi laughed sarcastically as she tilted the laptop screen back with her foot so that more than just her torso appeared on screen. She was sitting behind Ria on the couch in their Little apartment, a pallet of rainbow colors and a makeup brush in her hands. “Just because _you_ don’t let me near your eyes with sharp objects…”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she felt her heart swell with affection now that the initial shock had worn off. “It’s not the sharp objects part I’m worried about. I trust you just fine to apply my eyeliner when my hands are otherwise occupied or immobilized. It’s the colors, Bob. It looks like a bag of skittles vomited all over her face.”

“What, you think _I_ picked these out?” Bobbi asked incredulously, turning the makeup set around so Natasha could better see the mishmashed array. “These were ‘Little Miss Rainbow Bright’s’ idea. I wanted to go with a more neutral pallet but she technically outranks me so…” Bobbi shrugged her shoulders as if allowing a six year old to ‘pull rank’ on her wasn’t that big of a deal.

If Natasha’s heart wasn’t already swollen in her chest she might have felt it skip a few beats. To say that she’d been concerned about taking this undercover assignment would be an understatement. But not for the usual reasons that she tended to frown upon potential cookie jar missions.

Prior to Maria coming into her life she’d never once felt guilty about leaving her lovers behind. Bobbi and Clint had each other, so even if she were away for a ridiculously long time they would be okay without her. Maria didn’t have anyone else besides her and Natasha’s chest ached at the terrifying thought that one day she might screw up on a mission and never come home. As devastating as that would be for Clint and Bobbi she had a feeling it would absolutely destroy Maria to lose her like that.

Thankfully she didn’t think her life was at stake going undercover at Stark Industries. Her body maybe, but not her life. Director Fury had ambitions to create a team of “super powered individuals” and Iron Man was currently at the top of his list for recruitment. Unfortunately with Iron Man came Tony Stark and Fury wanted to make sure the eccentric billionaire wasn’t up to anything that could tarnish the image he was trying to create.

Basically there were rumors that Stark was “that kind of Big” and it was Natasha’s job to go undercover in his company to find out if there was any truth to the gossip. The man was definitely a playboy and he wasn’t shy about flaunting his sexual prowess to the media and the public at large, but Natasha understood that didn’t necessarily mean anything. There were plenty of ultra rich business moguls that _didn’t_ take advantage of their power and money in cruel and sadistic ways. Sadly, there also were quite a few that did.

She’d already met the man once, four days ago when she’d been sent to have him sign his company away to Miss Pepper Potts. Natalie Rushman was the company’s legal assistant and a registered notary public so the meeting had been strictly professional. Or at least it had started out that way.

Fury had told her to get under Stark’s skin and knocking the man’s personal trainer-slash bodyguard-slash chauffeur to the mats had been extremely satisfying. Happy Hogan was Tony Stark’s Little so his chauvinistic and almost bullying behavior towards Natalie could potentially be explained by the fact that he was a spoiled brat who thought he was better than a random office girl.

 _Or_ he could be in on whatever hedonistic behaviors his Big was potentially involved with, and if that were the case then Natasha would take great pleasure in putting his ass behind bars. But first she had to get closer to Mr. Stark, and that meant allowing the man to bug her apartment while he debated hiring her for something more personal than a far removed legal secretary.

“So how are things going in NYC? Has Stark adopted you yet?” Bobbi asked, handing the makeup pallet and brush down to Ria who obediently placed them on the coffee table out of sight. “You were supposed to video call me on monday but since it’s Thursday I’m going to assume he’s drawing things out a bit? Did he bug your apartment?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at the question and let out a frustrated breath. “Thirty seven camera’s, Bob. I would have contacted you sooner but every time I planned to set up a video loop the building’s fire alarm miraculously went off, or someone randomly tried to break in, or delivered a pizza to the ‘wrong apartment’. I’ve had maybe four hours of sleep since Tuesday.”

It was a bit of an overstatement since she _had_ managed to catch some rest at her desk in the legal department of Stark Industries Manhattan office, but she was _supposed_ to know that the building was under surveillance so there was no reason for the man to interrupt her there. He was obviously trying to catch her in the act of subterfuge and that meant keeping tabs on her in the privacy of her own home to make sure she truly was ‘Natalie Rushman’ and not a corporate spy sent to steal secrets from his company.

Or a secret agent sent to make sure he wasn’t a pervert, technically, though the chances of him suspecting that scenario were probably much slimmer than the other more common one.

“I don’t understand, why not loop yourself going to take a shower? That’s how we normally do things,” Bobbi asked, cocking her head to the side as she tried to work out Natasha’s reasoning before she had a chance to answer. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda disappointed you’re not in a towel right now.” The girl’s suddenly naughty smirk made Natasha laugh and shake her head with exasperated affection.

“Thirty seven camera’s Bobbi. This is a 380 square foot efficiency apartment in Manhattan, you do the math,” she explained, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

It took her lover a moment to understand what she was implying but when she did the outrage was almost palpable through the laptop screen. “He put cameras in your shower!?” Bobbi exclaimed, sitting forward and making an abortive reach for her own computer. Natasha knew she only stopped because she remembered Ria was there as well and didn’t want to remove the girl from her view. Ria may have been oblivious to the nature of her mission but she could clearly discern that something unpleasant was being discussed.

Sighing, Natasha nodded her head. “It’s fine, Bobbi. I grew up without any privacy, I can handle it for a few more days while Stark considers giving me the personal assistant position.”

Bobbi narrowed her eyes and was clearly holding something she wanted to say back. After a few moments of deliberation she finally responded, “alright, but doesn’t this just prove the going theory? Stark’s a perv, case closed, you can come home now.”

Ria’s eyebrows rose at Bobbi’s statement, obviously understanding the implications of the word ‘perv’.

“Unfortunately it’s not case closed, not yet. He’s got his Little watching those particular feeds for him. I had some fun with the shower head yesterday morning and Hogan mysteriously began choking on his tuna fish sandwich when he saw me in the cafeteria later. He was halfway to turning blue before he got it down and ran off.” As satisfying as it was putting the man on his ass in the ring, it was even _more_ satisfying watching him _squirm._

“God you’re devious,” Bobbi responded, a cross between jealousy and awe on her face now. “But what are you gonna do if Stark actually hires you? You’re gonna hafta play nice with his Little and tormenting him like this doesn’t seem like the best way to go about doing it.”

“Seriously Bobbi, _if_ he hires me? You used to have more faith in me than that,” Natasha asked with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. It actually hurt something inside her to think that her girlfriend didn’t believe she could do this.

Bobbi sighed and shook her head. “It’s not about faith, Tasha. I know you. You could have wormed your way into his personal circle by now if that’s what you _really_ wanted. You’re stalling by letting him drag this out. Is it us? Is it...” Bobbi nodded her head towards the Little sitting between her knees. “She wouldn’t have signed off on this mission if she wasn’t okay with you doing it.”

Natasha shifted uncomfortably on the couch in her fake apartment. She knew she had to be wrapping this conversation up pretty soon since there was no telling how long Stark would allow her to ‘nap on the couch’ before he grew suspicious and started setting alarms off again. _“When_ he hires me I’ll get along fine with his spoiled brat. You just worry about your end of the mission and I’ll worry about mine.”

Okay so that was much harsher than she’d meant to sound, but Natasha could tell that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere productive now and the _last_ thing she wanted to do was to sign off while in the middle of an argument.

Bobbi seemed to understand this fact and bit her lip to keep from responding right away. Natasha was about to suggest they set up another chat for the following day when Ria unexpectedly grabbed the laptop and pulled it across the coffee table closer to her face. Now instead of seeing her less than happy girlfriend in the background all Natasha could see was the rainbow covered face of a much too serious looking six year old.

“I miss you Auntie Nat. Are you coming home soon?” the Little Girl asked, pursing her lips into a brightly colored pout.

All of her anger quickly melted away as she stared at the digital image of her girlfriend’s Littleself. God she missed her stupidly cute face. “Aw honey, you know I’m away on a mission right? Remember we talked about this? I might be gone for a few weeks, or maybe even a few months.”

Ria’s eyes began to mist over and the chunky blue makeup that framed her eyelids began to run down her cheeks. She’d gone from Rainbow Bright to Sad Clown in five seconds flat.

“Oh sweetie, please don’t cry. I don’t think I can handle it if you cried while looking like that,” Natasha pulled her own laptop off her coffee table and propped it on top of her knees. “I love you, you know that, right?”

The Little Girl sniffled and nodded her head, and then brought the back of her hand up and smeared the majority of makeup covering her eyes. Okay now it _really_ looked like a bag of skittles had thrown up on her face.

“Bobbi, she’s gonna get that stuff in her eyes…” Natasha warned as she carefully wiped at the wetness dripping down her own cheeks. Thank god she’d chosen waterproof mascara that morning or she’d look just as ridiculous as Ria right about now.

“I know, I’ve got some remover around here…” There was the sound of shuffling plastic bags in the background. “Hey Ria, it’s getting late and I still need to get you into the bath before bedtime. Why don’t you say goodnight to Aunt Nat for now? She probably has some important spy stuff she needs to do and we don’t want to keep her from that now do we?”

Natasha understood that Bobbi was only trying to help get Ria offline but still she couldn’t help feel a little upset at the way the other girl was going about doing it. Maria had the guiltiest conscious of anyone she’d ever met - she didn’t need Bobbi using that against her to get her to comply. “It’ll be okay sweetie. You go with Bobbi now and get yourself cleaned up. I’ll be home to give you super big hugs and kisses before you know it.”

Ria looked torn for a few moments but then eventually nodded her head. “‘Kay..” she whispered, rubbing at her nose now and incidentally smearing her previously removed eye makeup across her lips and cheeks. “Love you Auntie Nat.”

Waterproof mascara or not, Natasha was fairly certain her own face was also a mess now. “Love you too baby girl. Be good for your Big Sister, yeah?”

The rainbow streaked girl nodded her head solemnly before suddenly disappearing from the screen. Bobbi had apparently taken the laptop from her as it was her own less than emotionally stable face that soon appeared. “I’m sorry, Tash. I _do_ have faith in you. Just… just be careful, yeah? Stark’s not like other marks. If he finds out who you are-”

Natasha shook her head quickly and cleared her throat as she tried to compose herself. “He won’t. I’ll be fine. I’m coming home in one piece, I promise,” she reassured, though who it was aimed towards she wasn’t quite sure. “Send Clint my love when you speak to him. And make sure he’s putting on sunblock. I don’t need _two_ brightly colored significant others.”

This got Bobbi to laugh and the girl nodded her head quickly before briefly looking at something off screen. “I gotta go. The last time I let Ria run her own bath we nearly ended up with an indoor swimming pool.”

Natasha snorted at this before growing serious again. “I love you, Bobbi,” she said as she held her girlfriend’s gaze through the videochat.

“I love you too, Nat. Be safe and I’ll talk to you soon.”

As soon as the video feed cut out Natasha closed her laptop and carefully placed it back where it had been when she’d set up the loop. It was too risky to get up and head to the bathroom to clean her face so she simply wiped as much of her smeared makeup as she could onto a nearby throw pillow and then turned it around so the stains weren’t visible to the cameras.

“Alright Stark, enough playing around. You want me and you know it,” she sighed quietly to herself as she readjusted her body on the couch. Once she was satisfied she was in the proper position she discreetly pressed the button on the side of her watch and went back to pretending she were fast asleep.


End file.
